The present application relates to modular systems and methods for assembling multiunit buildings, and particularly to systems and methods wherein individual units are constructed from multiple vertically stacked modules.
Increasing demand for affordable housing in major metropolitan areas has necessitated the development of creative systems for housing design. One such solution is the renovation of underutilized or functionally obsolete buildings, often former industrial sites, into housing units. One advantage of such units has been the ability to produce xe2x80x9cloftxe2x80x9d apartments, in which at least a portion of each unit has double-height ceilings. These apartments have become popular in many markets, to the point that demand for such units may exceed the available supply of buildings to retrofit. The present invention provides a solution to this shortage, by providing an affordable system for building such units from the ground up.
In addition to the limited supply of buildings suited to be converted to loft apartments, another major impediment to the construction of multiunit housing has been the need to provide adequate parking space for each unit. The present invention also provides a solution which allows inexpensive modular construction of living units over an associated parking area, so that a larger number of apartments may be placed in a given lot while conforming to local zoning codes and providing adequate parking facilities.
The present invention provides a modular system of construction of loft apartment buildings. This type of unit is in high demand in many metropolitan areas, and the modular nature of the inventive buildings allows them to be produced quickly and at low cost. In addition, the invention provides a novel system for interconnecting apartments quickly during construction, providing further cost savings. A mix of apartment types, including handicap-accessible apartments, may be placed in each building, with the proportions of different apartment types being tailored to the needs of the local market and the constraints of local building codes. The apartment modules may be sized to permit convenient shipping of modules within the constraints of overland shipping regulations.
In one aspect, the invention comprises a multiunit building having a modular structure, in which each unit of the building is formed from a pair of vertically stacked modules. At least one room of the unit (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cgreat roomxe2x80x9d) extends from the floor of the lower module to the ceiling of the upper module (i.e., the unit is a loft apartment).
In one aspect, the invention comprises a multiunit building of modular construction, wherein multiple units of the building are each formed from two prefabricated modules, a lower module comprising a floor and four wall sections, and an upper module comprising a ceiling and four wall sections. At least one room of the unit extends the full height of the unit, i.e., from the floor of the lower module to the ceiling of the upper module. The unit may have a mezzanine level, in which at least one room is substantially contained within the upper module. The units may be arranged horizontally, vertically, or both. The building may also comprise lobby units, which may be vertically stacked and connected by a staircase and/or an elevator. The modules may be sized to comply with overland shipping regulations for transportation on a flatbed truck.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a method of building construction, comprising installing a foundation, placing a lower building module above the foundation, placing an upper building module on the lower module and securing the modules together. The modules combine to form a building unit, in which at least one room spans the distance from the floor of the first module to the ceiling of the second module. Multiple units may be placed vertically, horizontally, or both. Horizontally adjacent units may be connected by a utility feed. The modules may be constructed remotely and transported to the building site.
In still another aspect, the invention comprises a multiunit modular building, wherein horizontally adjacent units are connected via a corridor and a horizontal utility chase containing a utility feed. The utility feed may include water pipes, electrical wiring, communications and security systems, and life safety systems. The building may further comprise a lobby unit connected to the building units. Both building units and lobby units may be vertically stacked, and stacked lobby units may be connected via a vertical utility chase.
In yet another aspect, the invention comprises a method of constructing a modular building comprising installing two units, each containing a corridor section and a horizontal utility chase section containing a utility feed, and connecting the units and the utility feeds. The utility feeds may include water pipes, electrical wiring, communications and security systems, and life safety systems. The units may each comprise two vertically stacked modules as described above. The building may further contain one or more lobby units which may be connected to the utility feeds, and which may be stacked. Stacked lobbly units may be connected via a vertical utility chase.